Three's a crowd
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Three-shot. Movie/show references. Skipper and Private father/son for the first, some Skilene the second, and both in the third. Just drabbley things. May update summary. UNBETA'D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a three-shot, hence the title.**

 **Part one is Skipper contemplating at the Zoo about Private, and then later in the movie letting Private be a leader. (Father-Son Skipper and Private).**

 **Second is Marlene angrily storming into North Wind HQ; also mentions of Private being turned back to normal. Same as above with a bit of Skilene implications.**

 **Third is they all live back at the Zoo, keeping in touch with NW and working with them; Skipper confides in Marlene about Private. See second part for relationships.**

 **In reference to movie/show; The all found each other in Antarctica. Eventually some headquarters recruited them all (Private was shuffled between Kowalski and Rico; he was "too young" to train) and they eventually gave in and let Skipper lead his old 'team'. (This helps with Skipper's mentioning of training and "Manfredi and Johnson". Kowalski learned science and Rico explosives). Also, any Skilene ship will only have hugging/peck on the cheek to establish relationship (if it is established) unless HumanAU. M'kay?**

 **So fly my pretties! Fly! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **POM isn't mine, nor its characters. Nor is POM (Prince of Mousethieves), though that has nothing to do with this.**

 _That Final Chance: What You Were Trained For_

Skipper could easily tell you what each member of his team was to him.

Kowalski was the quick-second and genius. He was a good friend, comrade, and (although he'd never admit it) polka dancer. Needed a weapon? check. Options? His specialty. Device to get them out of an insanely life threatening situation? Huh, like you need ask. He was the year-younger brother to Skipper, and a valuable member of his team.

Rico next. If Kowalski was the super genius, then Rico was the dangerous, maniacal, evil twin. He was just as smart when it came to explosives and such; and that iron stomach that can hold-and-eject _anything_ was absolutely useful. A little strange, but useful. If they needed a quick escape route or a manly living handbag, then Rico was their penguin. He had shown his value as much as Kowalski.

Private? He was the most valuable member of their team.

He was their optimism, sense, kindness; the one to protect and fight for, who lead the leader at times. Hell, even a bit of a mascot. But of all his teammates, Skipper was especially close to young Private.

Private wasn't _that_ much younger than them. A few days, actually. But in human terms that was years; making the others in their 'twenties' and he in his later 'teens'. He was innocent as the moon existed, and Skipper saw him more as a son than as a brother. (Though Kowalski and Rico saw all one another as brothers).

So that was why he was a little more harsh, gave a little more training. The kid had potential, and Skipper knew that despite his innocence, was quite wise for his years. If it came down to it, Private would become a leader.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

He just hadn't thought it would come so soon.

His younger 'brother' was a child, really. But there was that determination in his eyes, that steel of a leader. He had the guts, and the love, and the bravery to do whatever it took for his family to be restored properly.

They had no idea what the machine would do to him; kill him, maim him, or possibly worse (if it could be so). Kowalski wasn't even sure, and that was even worse. But not as bad as seeing Private hook himself up to it, refusing to listen to orders. Skipper - though scared to death - was proud of him. He only hoped with all his own being that Private would live, Kowalski could fix him if there were any side effects.

Skipper watched with mixed fondness and pain as Private did what he believed was right. He was confident the boy would survive; he had to be. And when it was all over he knew Private wouldn't be the naïve child he had always seemed (though his innocence would always be there).

(And he was still going to put parental controls on the TV).

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the person who followed/favourited, and thanks to any others reading!**

 **I'm trying to mix the two universes as best as I can (which is hard since I've only re-watched a few episodes, and how they meet in the movie contradicts some of the show; though I like how they meet in the movie. See previous chapter for how I sorted out mixing the two).**

 **I think the show takes place between** _ **Escape to Africa**_ **and** _ **Europe's Most Wanted**_ **(BTW, loved the Jaguar in it. There's very rarely my favourite animal in animated films. Also, since she was shipped with Alex, look up 'Jaglion'. It's an interesting hybrid.)**

 **Dunno what Classified is; he doesn't look like a wolf to me. So I'm making him a Wolf-malamute hybrid.**

 **Little bit of explaining, some implied Skilene, and I was upset that Kowalski had a different voice actor in the movie.**

 **EDIT: Da** this is random and not-well planned. Sorry. (And that says 'Dang', BTW. I'm serious)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own. Sorry, didn't mean to upset you.**

 _The Fix And The Intrusion_

They were in the North Wind Headquarters, discussing a possible partnership. The penguin leader stood on top of a metal table as he talked with the wolf-malamute hybrid, making it so they were 'eye-to-eye'. Skipper and Agent Classified had agreed that neither team would be under control of the other and they would help each other once in awhile - but only if the happened to be working on the same case or a were willing to put aside their pride and ask for help (Kowalski was the one who mentioned the last part, earning an irritable scowl from Classified and thirty laps around the room from Skipper).

The two leaders were left to finish sorting the terms of the agreement as their other member's went about their buissness: Kowalski 'hanging out' with his girlfriend, Eva, after completing the laps; Corporal was watching Rico fiddle with some dynamite, cooing about how 'cute' the penguins were; and Short Fuse was speaking to Private about his lack of condition.

The youngest member of Skipper's team was back to normal - horns gone and pink mostly faded to a faint, sunburn color that would clear up in a few days. The harp seal had asked Private, "Did you just get better yourself, or did you find a cure?"

"Well," he responded in his british accent. "Skippah got K'walski working on a cure. He figured that if a 'cute supply' couldah been made for the machine, then he could find a way to neutralize its effects. He did, eventually. I got stuck with a lot of needles though," he said the last part while rubbing his shoulder ruefully.

Short Fuse was impressed. "Wow. That musta been pretty hard. I don't even know if Eva could come up with somethin' like that."

Private nodded. "K'walski is pretty smart. But I bet if he and Eva worked together, they could - "

He was interrupted when the door burst open and angry stomping resonated through the room. Classified and Skipper both were bewildered, though for different reasons. The Wolf-malamute strode forward and took an intimidating stance, cooly asking, "Who are you and how did you get into the North Wind headquarters?"

He was startled when she swept past him, marching towards Skipper, who had hopped down to the floor. "Marlene!" he greeted, flippers open wide. "How are y-"

A loud _smack!_ cut off his sentence, and he sat heavily on the ground in shocked silence. The asian otter looked _furious_ , and the slap she gave Skipper shocked the whole room.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked in quiet fury, her voice growing as she went on. "You guys have been gone for _months_ ; do you have any idea how _worried_ everyone's been?! The whole zoo's been in uproar! Julian is either moping or uncontrollable, Joey's been letting his temper get the best of him, and don't get me _started_ on the rat king. You guys have a responsibility and you just abandoned it without a word!"

He stayed where he had fallen, but sprang up when she finished venting her anger, ready with an argumentative apology.

"I'm sorry Marlene that we left without warning, but we had a mission to complete! We're not only the Zoo's protectors and saviors! We had a mission in Europe and then we got roped in with that Lion and his friends, not to mention that crazy lady who was after us! And did you not see the whole thing with Dave attacking penguin-kind? My men and I _are_ penguins, don't forget!"

"So it's okay for you guys to pack and leave, not a word to _anyone_ , so that we could live in chaos? That's the stupidest, most idiotic thing I've ever … "

They fought back and forth as the members of NW and Skipper's crew watched, heads bobbing from Skipper to Marlene and vice versa. Eventually Short Fuse broke the silence (without distracting the arguing duo).

"Uh, what's going on? Who's that?"

Kowalski (who had a flipper around Eva) explained. "That's Marlene. She's an asian otter from the Zoo we live at. Apparently, Skipper ignored my advice and didn't tell at least her about our last minute mission, which eventually led us here. So now her female hormones are out of wack and she appears like she wants to murder Skipper in the most brutal fashion she could come up with." He chuckled, then added, "Though this isn't the first time; they get under each other's skin so easily. And not many things do that to Skipper."

"But who _is_ she? She got into HQ like it was no big deal. And why is she so familiar with him?" Classified growled in frustration.

Kowalski started to say, "She's an old frie-"

"She's Skippah's girlfriend."

Kowalski and Rico stared at Private simultaneously, beaks agape, and causing him to shuffle awkwardly. "Well it's technically true," he defended. "I mean, you both think it."

"N'ruh-uh!"

"Where would you get such an absurd notion from?!"

Private shuffled awkwardly again. "I heard you guys arguin' 'bout it one time. You said s'mthin' 'bout a bet…"

Classified raised a nonexistent eyebrow and Eva gave her boyfriend an expressionless look that conveyed more than words. And Short Fuse?

He flapped his stubby flippers and said, "Wai', wai', wai'. What now?"

Rico and Kowalski glared at Private, their look saying 'you better explain and it better be good.'

Private sighed and did just so, as the arguing in the background grew in volume.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Eventually, Skipper and Marlene calmed down enough to talk it out, and Short Fuse (along with the other North Wind operatives) learned everything the zoo knew on the penguin leader and otter-lady's relationship.

The idea agreed upon was this: the penguins would go back and reside in their base at the Zoo, with a way to communicate with NW in stride with their earlier agreement. If the team is called out on a mission, Skipper (it was made his responsibility) was to leave a note or message with some animal at the zoo, incase of a prolonged mission. Though reluctant to agree, agree Skipper did, lest the wrath of Marlene fall on him. _Again._

Satisfied, Agent Classified and his group left to go on a recon mission and Skipper's team (plus Marlene) followed them out. The penguin and otter trailed at the back, watching as Rico and Kowalski reprimanded Private for something or other. Marlene stopped a moment, looking at her paws. "Skipper?" she questioned softly, unsure of what she was about to do.

He stopped and turned, nonexistent eyebrow raised. "What is it Marlene? We haven't got all day."

She gave a small grin. "I just wanted too … I mean, this is for coming back."

She pecked him on the cheek, then bounded forward with a hop skip before he could say anything.

Not that he could, frozen as he was. He snapped out of it when Private called his name, and waddled to catch up.

 _Infuriating otter_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, err… I may have forgotten about this for a bit *Sweatdrops nervously*. Uh, Sorry?**

 **Anyways! Here it is , the final part to "Three's A Crowd!" More of a Skilene moment, with some Private and Skipper fatherly concern. Hmm… BS-ing as I go with this'un. Enjoy?**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **If I owned… Their would definitely be some Human AU novelizations for sale.**

 _Three's A Crowd… But Two Feels Alone_

Night. Moonlight washing concrete and plant alike in its silver, knowing glow. Shadows, in Summer's weak moonlight, become menacing as gloom folds thick across the air, but Winter's bright sentinel brings a fresh crispness for the wandering mind. Odd shimmers awash in the false-arctic water bashed playfully against the isle of man-stone. It was an excellent night to ponder.

And ponder was what Skipper did. His team had been back at the zoo for nearly a month, only two check-ins with North Wind (mostly Kowalski calling Eva) and a welcome back party from Julian. (The lemur had returned before the penguins; and so had a she-bear, who became a new exhibit).

They had all settled back into their normal routine, Private's sunburn-pink tone fading within two weeks. It was back to training and obscure missions, made from illusions and grandeur. It was wonderful.

 _But not as much as it should be_ , Skipper thought. He was still worried about Private; he wasn't as carefree or innocent as he once was, and for some reason it hurt Skipper when he thought about it. He always knew Private would one day become a leader, because he had it in him, and Skipper had trained him to be one. But he always thought that there'd be more time.

"He's growing up too fast…," he muttered.

"Who is?" A voice said, startling him.

A flipper on his chest, he glared at the otter who'd materialised beside him. Trying to quell his startled heart, he responded, "Marlene! Don't sneak up like that; I could have reacted unfavourably and injured you."

She sat next to him with a snort. "Yeah, right. You're not that careless _nor_ that sharp. I could have smacked you upside the head before you knew I was there."

He turned to her, icy eyes analyzing, then looked away. "I am a trained soldier, Marlene. Don't doubt my abbilities."

He could imagine her rolling her eyes as she responded scathingly. " _Sure_. You were so zoned out, Skipper, that I thought you were asleep." She continued, ignoring his grunt of disagreement, "So what's up anyhow? You've been… weird since you guys got back. Is it about Private?"

He looked back at her, into wide chocolate eyes begging him to speak. He knew she wasn't going to let this drop. He sighed, then continued, looking into the ever-moving water.

"I'm always worried about Private. He's so … innocent and cheerful; but that's changed since we faced Davin - Darl? Dylan? Dave! - and he's been a little less than his usual self since we got back. Private's not as innocent, he's a little more aware of the harsh realities and the cruel world, understanding that everything isn't like an episode of the Lunicorns. It just … worries me a little."

He paused, gathering his thoughts. Marlene leaned against him, with her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed and accepted the comfort.

"We were always brothers; ever since we found one another. But I don't see Private as my little brother - I see him as a son," he confessed, hesitant. "I don't want him to lose himself and become more like us: battle hardened and low on mercy. I don't want him … to become a leader. Not yet."

Silence persisted for a few mere moments, then was shattered by Marlene's quiet chuckling. "Skipper. Private looks up to you, wants to be you. Don't be ashamed of that - you're a great guy. And don't be sad that he's growing up; we all do eventually. You can't protect him forever. Be happy that he's more like you, and not like Kowalski. And Gosh forbid he try to be like Rico!"

He laughed at that, and she joined him. He leaned his head a little on hers, breathing, "Thanks Marlene. I won't stop worrying over night - or ever - but I can worry less now."

She gave a hum of agreement, and they watched the water moving silkily with moonlight and dark shadow on its surface. They stayed there until dawn.

 **~WARNING: Bad attempt at humor below. You've been warned.~**

 _ **Skipper and Marlene fell asleep, cuddling, but dawn has arisen with an early awoken Penguin.**_

"Skipper? Skip~per? Skipper! Where are you? I can't find my ionized - SWEET SADIE AND HEISENBERG! RICO! YOU OWE ME SEVEN POUNDS OF MACKEREL!"

"KOWALSKI, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE WEREN'T -"

"YOU TWO WERE CUDDLING; WHAT ELSE DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!"

"Hey you two-"

"WASN'T!"

"WAS!"

"WASN-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL!"

 **A/N: Meh… I tried.**


End file.
